1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle system and a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-138383 (JP 2015-138383 A) describes a device that includes a head-up display using the windshield in front of a driver. This device blinks the two positions that are spaced equally to the left and to right of the position in front of the driver and are within the driver's peripheral visual range. In this way, the device keeps the driver awake.